Detroit: back to the shithole
by XxarmstrongrulezxX
Summary: Andre has to go back to detroit and help the androids help connor, hank, and markus as the sequel begins
1. Where they left off

This is sequel to the last story of Andre and Kara. Last time we left off, Andre killed all of the swat and fled to Canada with Alice, Luther, and Kara. Connor and hank come to canada to tell them Detroit will be infiltrated with the enemy, but Andre has some secrets he hasn't revealed to kara. Andre must help Marcus, Connor, and hank fight for Detroit and freedom of the androids one last time as Andre Has to kill as much people he can to save Detroit for the Androids.


	2. Well, Fuck

Andre woke up with a beard on his face. A black beard. He got up from his bed and got up groggily. He got an outfit like rick with the jacket. Outside was still cold due to it still being winter. Andre walked out and saw Kara and Alice eating breakfast. "Well, I think I had the best sleep in my entire life since..." Andre told rose's brother. "Since when?" Rose's brother asked. "Before the bloodshed I spilled" Andre said tearing up. Kara put her hand on his back for sympathy.

Andre wore his wedding ring with Kara. A package was at the door, it had a few words written on it. It said "from your father-in-law". Andre knew it was his dad. His dad was busy doing some wood work. Andre opened it. "Finally he got it" Andre said. "What is it?" Kara asked. "Your module you asked for" Andre responded. Andre put the module in Kara's wrist. Kara could now procreate but it would be androids, the androids for some reason could now grow if they were like children.

A knock was heard at the door. Rose's brother opened the door. "Hello" rose's brother said to the man. "Hello" the unknown man said back at him. The unknown man walked into the room,it was Connor and hank. "Holy shit" Andre said. "Hello Andre" hank said. "Aren't you a sight for sore-fucking eyes" Connor said. "Wow, I'm surprised connors swearing instead of hank. Hell froze over then" Andre said in shock of connor's words. "Well we need to tell you and Kara something, it's bad news" connor told him.

Andre walked to the table with Kara siting down. "Alice, why don't you go play in your room for a bit?" Andre told Alice. Alice shook her head and walked to her room. "Well, Detroit is going to be attacked again worse than they attacked Jericho. Markus is afraid of going and fighting because they can kill him out in the open" connor said." If he's out in the open he can get shot and Jericho will be destroyed" Andre included.

"Andre, we need you to help us fight. I heard about that stunt you pulled at the border patrol. Putting those drills in the armor, that was some clever shit" connor told him. "I don't want Kara in the mess of this hell. Well, fuck I guess I'll help. I'm going to risk my life for this" Andre said. "We'll be waiting outside for you" connor told him.

Connor and hank walked out of the house. "Kara, I'll be back in two weeks and just know that I love you" Andre told Kara to make her blush. Andre walked out with his duffel bag. Alice ran outside to Andre. She hugged andre and got close to his ear.

"Come back to me and mom, dad" Alice whispered to Andre. "I'll come back lollipop and I'll get back as fast as I can, alright?" Andre reassured her. Kara walked up to him and hugged him then kissed him for the final time in two weeks. "Well I guess if we come into combat with these enemies we are going to light Detroit up like Normandy" Andre said to both of them.

"What's Normandy?" Connor said. "I think you need to read WW2 books Connor" Andre said as they drove down the road to Detroit.


	3. Back to square one

Andre, Connor, and hank drove down the street, Andre looking back with the thought of Kara on his mind. "So how was the wedding?" Hank asked Andre, " it was great" Andre said. "Alice got to see her cousin, or my niece from Ohio, which I originally lived in" Andre included. "I'm glad you are with someone you love" Connor told him.

"My dad gave me a module for her" Andre told them. "What was the module for" Connor asked. "I don't want to say" Andre said. "Just fucking tell us" hank said. "Ok it was a module for procreation" Andre told them with a cold chill down his body. "Wait? Seriously?" Connor and hank said in unison.

"I told you I didn't want to to say it" Andre told them. "Forget we asked" hank said. The three drove down and saw the sign for Detroit. "It still is a shithole" Andre told them passing his old house. "Yep" Connor replied to Andre. They drove past Todd's house, the recycling factory of androids, and abandoned cyberlife stores with vines on it due to no android being in those stores. Andre got his duffel bag and opened it.

He pulled out gloves, he slid the gloves down on his hands. "What kind of gloves are they?" Connor asked, "they are gloves that do two things. Leaves no fingerprints and to analyze fingerprints and use them for breaching" Andre told him. The guys drove toward the outside of Jericho. "Well i'm glad it still looks intact after the explosion " Andre said to the both of them.

Andre opened the door of the car and walked out. Andre was breathing heavily as Connor could see it due to the cold. "You nervous" Connor told him, "I'm a little scared, I promised my daughter I would be back" Andre told him. "Don't worry, they're the ones who die" Connor responded back. Andre walked toward the ship he looked at the logo, "Jericho" it was still rusted.

Andre felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Markus and north."Look at you two, a happy fucking couple" Andre said. "We do need to help us" north said, Andre started to have visions of the past and saw himself fly from the ship from the explosion.

"Well That's why I'm here" Andre said to north. Andre looked at the sky and saw snowflakes in the sky. "We need to get out of the open, just In case they find us here" Andre said to the both of them. The air was frozen, Andre kept breathing in and out with the mist of the cold.

Andre pulled out a picture of Kara and Alice. "They look nice" north said to him. "Yep, they do" Andre responded back to her. North grabbed his android arm. "you had to leave them back at home to help us" north said sad at what she had seen. Markus directed Andre toward him.

Andre, Markus, north, hank, and Connor walked to the church. The place Andre remembers from his sins from killing before his dilemma. "I need a crew to do this and it can be just me, I say Connor is one of them" Andre told north and Markus. Andre walked out of the church, the sky was dark as the world he knew before. They pitch black reminded him of his desire to kill. Andre opened his duffel bag and chuckled demonically.


	4. When the tome bell rings

Andre got up from kneeling on the cold ground. Andre felt as if he was frozen from the cold outside. "What's in your bag, Andre?" Markus told him in front of north and Connor. "Nothing, but the thing in the duffel bag is part of a plan for Kamski" Andre responded to him.

The table in the church was littered with rifles, shotguns, snipers, and pistols. Andre grabbed his revolver from his holster. Andre also grabbed an M16 and AK-47, with a pump-shotgun. "There is a person that we need to figure out, we don't know if they're human or an Android that turned their back on us" Markus said debriefing Andre and Connor. "I need a breather" Andre said.

Andre walked out of the church. Andre had the thought of his death, he thought of: What would Kara think and do?, How would Alice feel? Andre looked at the church, he saw the bell start to move slightly back and forth. "When the tome bell rings, hell with drag more saints down" Andre said whispering himself. Andre kept his mind clear with Kara in the back of his mind.

Andre saw a person on the street. Andre silently jogged to a car crouched. He observed the man walking and rotating his head back and forth. Andre turned his head and saw another man. The man lunged at him, Andre started to struggle and flail around.

The man wore orange and had a bandana on his face. Andre saw the life escape from the man when a gunshot went off and the man slumped on the ground. Andre was covered in blood, blood was in his wool of his jacket. His white shirt was stained by the blood.

Andre started to breathe in gasps due to almost being strangled. The man who Andre saw had his gun drawn. "What's your name" Andre asked the man. "Garett" the man said, "well Garett, your one of us" Andre told him. Garett was confused at what he said, Markus and north saw Garett. "Don't shoot, don't shoot. He's one of us" Andre told him. "Is he human" north said. "Yes, but I saw one of the Rikers trying to kill, What's your name?"

"Andre" Andre said to him. "Andre. I'm a part of a group of rikers. "Thanks to Larae Barrett gone and most of others gone, I need help taking out another group of rikers" Garett said. "Wait, larae Barrett? The leader of the rikers killed by the division" andre asked. "Yeah, why?" Garett responded to his question. Andre showed his jacket to reveal a symbol. "That's the symbol of the division" Garett told him. "Well im a division agent" Andre told him.

"Thanks to you one leader is dead thanks to you" Garett thanked him. "Anyways, I need to kill the last leader and then I'll control the rikers to steer them in a path for the Androids" Garett told the four about his plan. "If we get the rikers on the Androids side. They can help defend Detroit for us" Andre told them.

Andre, Markus, north, Connor, and Garett had agreed to the plan to fight and kill rikers to help. "This is an absolute death wish" Markus said. "Well what else do we have" Connor said. Andre grabbed a bottle of liquor and started to take sips as he started to become drunk looking up at the night sky, then falling asleep.


	5. When the timer counts down

Andre started a timer on his watch. "I think we better get there before the fucking timer counts down, and we fail the mission we need to do" Andre said to the group.

Andre, markus, north, Connor, and Garett walked down the street seeing snow and buildings that were run down. Andre started to slowly blink his eyes. He then started to fall, he fell on the cold ground.

Andre started to dream of a man, the man walked up to him and put his finger on andre's forehead. Andre was frozen in fear. "I speak for the dead" the voice of the man echoed. Then it turned to "game over", Andre was frightened.

Andre started to see his reality, he saw a stop motion image of Connor waving his hand. "Andre?" Connor asked him. "He probably needs some rest. Do you need it Garett?" North said winking at Connor for no reason. "Yeah, a little" Garett told them.

Garett and Andre sat in a car with heat flowing through the heater of the car. Andre started to dream of a metal contraption on his face. He looked around but he saw a tv screen. He then tried to pull the contraption on his face and the tv screen came on. Andre remembered the voice he heard.


	6. The Big Story

Andre saw the tv screen, it was a puppet. The puppet said a line, "Hello, Andre I want to play a game". Andre started to realize it was the work of jigsaw. Andre woke up next to Garett with beads of sweat on his head. He saw Connor, Markus, and north huddled around a fire. Andre got out dazed, and confused about what happened. Andre opened the car door and felt a cold chill.

"Look, miss Little Mary sunshine is awake" north said. "Hey, fuck you" Andre said chuckling. "I had this wierd dream, it had billy the puppet. I know it's wierd I know that, but I remember jigsaw" Andre told them. "Wait? The serial killer from 2017" Markus asked him. "Yeah, it's almost that he wanted me to do something" Andre told him.

"It seems to him that he wants me to kill someone" Andre told him frightened. "We'll try to stop and save you" Connor told him. "Alright" Andre said. Garett woke up and started to stumble. "Well he's awake and we're heading out" Markus told him.

Andre and the group walked down the street. They managed to make it to the area and clear it out. Garett made a monologue to the rest of the rikers.

"I know the last of our leaders of the rikers have been killed. We all can stick together without killing innocent people. I found a man over the days of searching, He wants to fight the police, swat, and any other threats beside these androids. We can survive and take Detroit for us, for androids and for any other person who is a pacifist. We are alive, just like the androids. The mans name is Andre, do you have any words?" Garett said

"We are going to need your help, we want you to attack if you find them. If the men have families, we don't kill them. They deserve to live with families with children. I would never kill women or children and men who have both. I know no one asked for any of this but, if you want to be pardoned of all crimes you have committed, help us." Andre said

A roar of cheering and chanting came through the streets and echoing through stores and the air around them.

Kara's POV:

Kara started to relax and miss Andre a bit. She decided to turn the Tv on and look at the news. A news report said about men dressed in orange and black chanting and cheering for a man with a brown jacket and a man with a teal jacket, Andre and Garett. Kara knew Andre was the man in a brown jacket because she saw him leave with it.

"Your husband sure knows how to rally some rikers" rose's brother told her. "Rikers?" Kara asked him confused, "they are a group of prisoners from an island. I'm surprised he managed to make them change their ways" he told her. "That's why I married him" Kara said smiling.

Andre's POV:

Andre, Connor, and Garett walked away. They saw two people, one was a woman that was dressed in a red coat. The other one was a man in a jacket. "Hello" the woman said. "Hello?" Andre said back, "I'm Piper and this is Jason, we're from publick occurrence. I'm pretty sure you've heard of us" Piper said. "No miss, I haven't" Andre said in a shocked voice.

"What's your full name, miss?" Garett asked. "Piper Wright" Connor and Piper said in unison. "How do you know me?" Piper asked Connor. "Facial scanner" connor added. "Ah so your like a synth?" Piper questioned. "Excuse the shit out of my goddamn French, but did you say synth? It's androids" Andre corrected Piper.

"Well I call them synths. As in using a human skin but are an Android inside" Piper told him about her words. "We want to get an interview with the leader of the New world order for humans and androids" Jason asked Andre and Garett with the other androids. "Alright, ill do it" Andre said to them. The group walked into a building and started to look at a building.

It was a massive, tall building. The six walked in to the building labeled "Publick Occurences" they saw a woman who had a peculiar language as she sounded like she was speaking English in a French accent. "Hello, I'm curie. Welcome to publick occurrences" the woman said to them. "Hello curie" Connor said. "What are you trying to do Connor, fuck her?" Garett whispered to Connor.

"No-I'm mean maybe- I mean I don't know" Connor said nervous with a blush of curie on his mind. "Well if you do, don't do it in front of us. That shit is secret" Andre whispered at Connor. Connor stayed back to "talk" with curie about how she has been over the Android craze.

The five got in the elevator, Andre pulled out a coin and remembered connors trick. So with his android arm, he flicked the coin into the middle of his index and middle finger. He then spun it on the middle finger. "How did you do that?" Piper asked Andre. "Connor taught me" Andre replied.

The group walked out of the elevator to the top floor. Piper and Jason sat at a table, it had radio equipment so she could broadcast. She turned on a switch and then she was showing the world a voice to remember

Kara's POV:

Kara and rose's brother sat at a table. Talking about what has been happening. The radio in the kitchen started to turn from static to words. "Alice,get in here" rose's brother and Kara said in unison wierdly.

The radio transmission sounded like this

(P is for Piper and A is for Andre)

P: So tell me how you began?

A: I started out sitting in my shithole apartment and then woke up in another shithole. Me and Kara took Alice and got to a building, which was that second shithole.

P: So whose Kara?

A: She's my Wife, she's an Android. My daughter Alice is an Android as well. Alice if your listening, I'm trying my best lollipop to make it through. I love you alice. Be good for mom now while I'm gone. Kara I always think if you whenever I'm in a bad situation, I visualize you so I can keep going.

P: So how did you manage to get these rikers on your side?

A: Well for starters I found a man named Garett, who was wondering around and told me that he had a mission which was to try and get them on our side. It went all according to plan.

P: one more question, if you could make a quote for anybody to join you in fighting. What would you say?

A: vive la resistance, which is French for long live the resistance.

P: Alright that all we have time for but check back in for another broadcast about other things. But if I could I'd fight, I pretty sure many other people are going to as well, you just have to wait for the right moment and you need to blink when you see it.

A: You don't need to fight, you got Jason to worry about that.

Kara was shocked at what he had said. The three were baffled by what Andre had said. Kara knew Andre would be a person of wise words. "Vive la resistance" Kara whispered. Rose's brother chilled in and said it and so did Alice.

Andre's POV

Andre got up from the table. "What is a nuka-cola?" Andre asked. "It's pop or as other people call it, soda" Piper said. "I call it pop as well because I'm originally from Ohio" Andre told her. "You can have one, god" Piper said sarcastically, as Andre raise his middle finger at her, chuckling. Piper started to laugh.

"I guess we'll be going so we don't take up much of your time. I'm going to send you guys something to boost your building morale, because with those creepy ass skeletons of equipment. You need a fucking upgrade and some money" Andre told her. " thank you Andre" Piper said. "Come to Canada sometime, we could use some company" Andre told her. The four walked in to the elevator and collected Connor who was still talking to curie

"Our work here is done" Andre told curie. "I was listening to ze broadcast" curie said. "I like your accent" Andre said. "Zank you" curie said to him. The crew walked out into the cold world. "Hold on, one second" Connor told them.

Connor walked into the building. Andre and the rest leaned in to look through the window. Connor walked up to Curie. Connor walked behind the counter. He looked at curie and leaned in for a kiss. Curie and Connor stood behind the counter, just like Andre and Kara in the squat, a year ago.

Connor walked out and Andre started to clap, Markus patted him on his back. Garett fist bumped him. The crew started to walk, Connor had curie on his mind. "Well, my dad might have another module for you Connor" Andre said. "Curie is an Android as well" Connor revealed to everything to the group. Andre was shocked. "I guess I'll have to get two modules, if it's alright" Andre said. "Yeah" Connor said. "Say la vie" Garett said. They all walked away hoping to have another victory.


	7. Silent security

The group walked back to the church. "I have an idea" Andre said. "What is it?" Markus said. "I heard radio chatter about a group of police and swat holed up at a museum" Andre told them. "We should just rest for a few due to us fighting and that interview" Garett told them. Andre walked to a car and turned it on. He had felt the warm air pass through his pants and out into the cold day.

Andre and Garett slept for a few hours. Andre had another dream. He saw what looked like Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman. Andre walked down a corridor and heard a familiar voice. It was jigsaw, "here's your key to freedom. It's up to you, now The game is simple.

You have one shotgun, you have one shell. The rest is up to you" Andre heard. He turned around and saw a man in a pig mask, inject him with a syringe and then he woke up.

Andre got up and walked to the others. "You look like a sack of bricks hit you in the face and fucked you" Connor said. "Hey! Your lucky that you don't have to sleep" Andre told him.

Andre grabbed his rifles out of the trunk. "Hey Connor? I got a weapon for you, just In case if we have to go guns blazing" Andre said. "I have a shot gun, just in case you try to pull something maybe. You'll get one shell, so the rest is up to you" Andre included. He remembered the line because of jigsaw for some reason.

Andre and the group made it to the place. Andre signaled them to be quiet. He got on a radio and whispered to one of the rikers. The riker plugged in a cord. A song played really loud so the crews movement couldn't be heard.

The song was called easy street. Andre, Connor, and Markus crawled through a window in the museum. Andre grabbed his silenced pistol shooting and slowly moving from one room to the other.

Andre accidentally knocked a table over alerting men in the museum. Andre and Connor started shooting at the enemies and started killing them. Andre went into a room, he turned on the camera on his clothes.

Andre turned around and saw Gavin, and another swat team personnel. Andre kicked the man away. Pulling the revolver from his pocket shooting the man and aimed the gun at Gavin.

"I've got to do it" Andre told him. "What? What do you mean?" Gavin told him, "it's them or me" Andre told him Remembering one of his victims saying the exact same words. "What would your plastic girlfriend say?" Gavin said being an asshole. "She'd say I'm glad you pulled the trigger" Andre said

Andre focused his shot aiming for Gavin's head, which Andre took the shot. Killing Gavin, Andre turned off the camera and walked out. "We cleared the museum a majority of them are falling back" north said on a walkie-talkie. Andre walked out of the building for a walk.

Andre made a speech about how they want to live with peace but you all need to stop fighting.

"We didn't want to kill you but you care to do anything that means necessary to end them. I Understand most men were not killed, you all have families and that's important"

Andre looked at the blood on his hands, he looked at the grip of his pistol to find a baseball bat with a line carved around it. Andre looked up and started laughing sadistically at something.

 _I know this chapter was a bit fast for it, but I want to get this done as detailed and fast as I can. If you guys have any theories for other people about what will happen to the story. Write a review if you want. _


	8. You shouldnt do it

Andre and Connor started to walk down a neighborhood. "Right here" Connor told him. Andre and Connor walked into the house because the door was unlocked for some reason.

The two walked in to find hank with a 44 magnum. "What in the fuck are you doing?" Andre told him. "playing Russian roulette," Hank told them a little bit drunk. "You'll die if you try to play it," Andre told him. Andre grabbed the gun from his hands and emptied the chamber and spun the chamber for hanks safety. "There ain't no grave that can hold your body down" Andre told hank.

"What are you doing!?" Hank said angrily. "Saving you from your damn self" Andre said. The three sat at the table, "we've got most of Detroit on lock down for us" Andre told hank.

"Well, you do that and I'll stay here" hank told them. Andre and Connor walked toward the door. "Oh and hank quit that suicidal bullshit you keep hiding" Andre said to him.


	9. Betrayal (09-08 21:59:45)

Andre and Connor met back up with Garett and the rest. "Hank is informed" Andre told them. "Well we have bad news, another android is non-deviant" Garett told them. "Well it's got to be simple" Andre told him, "well the thing is that he can't be freed, he's an anti-deviant machine. He needs to be destroyed" Garett told Andre. "Well I guess we kill it then" Andre told him

"We need to do this because he will wipe us out one by one" Garett told him. Andre walked out and walked far into Detroit to see the skyscrapers. A static noise can over the buildings. "Hello Andre and Android peons" a voice roared in the empty city. "What do you want" Andre told him.

"You. Dead, but I guess that's not in the cards" the voice told him. "Fuck you" Garett said raising his middle finger in the air, the news tower had shown the Android. Markus knew who it was, it was the android that was frightened and said that they should of stay slaves.

"Edgar, edgar what the fuck are you doing?" Markus said in a happy focused voice. "You sound like fucking halloran" Andre told him. Andre aimed his gun at the screen and shot it.

"Well there's a war going on" Garett told them. "It's only our convergence" Andre told him. "Let's not fuck it up or fuck ourself" Andre told him forcing a rifle on Connor.


	10. A new world

The day was cold and stale, knowing what was to become. Andre and Connor were in a truck with men, and the rest were in a separate truck. Andre and Connor pulled up to the cyberlife HQ.

Andre and Connor bursted through the doors with group A and executed the soldiers. Andre took stairs and was thrown to the ground by the Android. "You know, you think your omnipotent" the Android said. "I don't think that. They just want freedom" Andre told him tired from fighting him.

Andre punched it repeatedly and grabbed his revolver and shot the Android in the head and double-tapped him. Andre stood about it and with blood in his lip and cuts from the fight. Andre looked a little pale and then looked down to see a knife in the stomach, Andre then fainted. In the distance was a radio, it sounded as if Connor was checking on him.


	11. Andres last message

Andre opened his eyes and pulled out a camera. He stumbled up out of the building, blood pouring out of his wounds. Andre saw a light and a black figure, he saw that it was Connor. "I need to go the Stratford tower" Andre told him. The two ran toward the tower, Andre tripped because of the blood loss. Connor dragged Andre to the tower. Andre got up and put the camera on the cord to download.

Andre walked out and passed out. Connor managed to get some of the Androids to save him. "They are coming for us, they are going to ambush us" Markus told Connor. Connor, Markus and other androids defended Andre while he was being patched up. Connor had his gun drawn, then what sounded like a firing squad had boomed through Detroit as it echoed down the streets.

Connor raised his hands and stood up to see hundreds of thousands of people with rifles and pistols. Andre walked out with a bandage wrapped around his waist. He held a cane to help him walk, Andre walked up to a man that had a bandana on his face. "your voice seems familiar?" Andre asked him. "Well, I tried to be the best I could and now here I am" the man said. He pulled down his bandana to reveal that it was Todd who helped them.

Andre took a look at the humans. He smiled and thought about life. "We are going to build a future for all of us" Andre told them. "We are the new world and the world has us" Andre included.

Kara's POV

 ** _NEWS FROM THE STRATFORD TOWER_**

"hey Kara, you are not going to believe this" Andre said what looked like he was talking to Kara.


	12. Early in the mourning

Kara looked at the tv. She started to shift in a way that was indecipherable to rose's brother. Andre's message read out

"Hey Kara your not going to believe this. I may or may not be bleeding out to death. This world that I knew is way different, but I have to keep fighting. I remember a line for a famous sheriff. He always said " Mercy Prevails over my wrath" or something like that but I might not make it to you, I love you both"

Kara looked as if she was angry. "don't beat yourself up for this" rose's brother said. Kara could believe what had happened. "Stay here with the rest of us Alice needs a mom like you said" rose's brother told him.

Kara asked Alice to come to her. Rose's brother leaned on a doorway with only muffled words from Kara. He turned to see Alice and Kara weeping with heads together. The life of them was destroyed as they believed.


	13. Hallucinations

Andre sat down with the world around him. He started to lose his sanity. Andre sat with his head down.

Andre heard a familiar voice. "Hey" the voice said, "what do you want" Andre said to it. "You to be with your family" the voice echoed. "But I'm fighting a war" he responded back. "They think your dead, because of that video" the voice boomed. "Live or die, fight or flight, it doesn't matter" Andre said

"well the strong over the weak, the smart over the brave. They miss you, they do love you." "Maybe we need to finish this and to finish my mission" Andre told the voice. "Your destiny is to be fulfilled" the voice said.

The voice moved Andre's head up to reveal the voice was the incarnation of Kara to keep him going. "You need to wake up" the booming voice of Kara told him.

Andre woke up and scurried toward the door falling down the stairs. Connor came to the rescue of Andre. "Connor whose the android I'm married to?" Andre asked Connor to see if he wasn't another Amanda Android. "The woman's name is Kara" Connor told him. "Good" Andre said with a sigh of relief.

Andre and Connor went back to the church to see garret, north, and Markus. "We have two objectives. We get rid of Amanda, and kamsky" Andre told them. "Why?" The four said in unison. "We get Amanda out of connors system so they don't track him, and kamsky so that he doesn't program more Amanda's" Andre told them.

"Mercy prevails over my wrath"


	14. Systems broken

A disturbance had went over everyone. A group of androids were on the street looking for the members of Jericho. Andre and the group walked to the cyberlife tower. They found these androids hunkered down in a building. "Hey, it's ok to come out. I'm a friend."

Andre told them. "Are you an Android?" One of them said. Andre removed his skin, like him and Kara did in the beginning, the skin had cut off from there the Android are was. "Your a human?" The one said scared.

"Yes but my other friends are androids, one is a human who is fighting with us, we won't hurt you" Andre told them in a soft voice. The androids walked out. "What are your names?" Connor asked. "This is gunthar, admibella, euphie, and arterious, I'm lady lore" she said. "Well there is a church on the edge of town, you'll be safe there"

The four walked to the tower. The managed to reach the tower, it was filled with frosted vines and moss. "The electronics are still working" Andre told him. "Find the main CPU because amanda is in that CPU, I'm going to go into connors mind and end Amanda" Andre also told him.

Andre and Connor stayed with the equipment. Andre put a plug into his arm. While Connor contacted Amanda, Andre had connected to connors mind.

Andre's POV:

Andre had transported himself into the park in connors mind. He hid behind a pillar to not be seen while Connor was talking to Amanda.

Andre realized he had his pistol, AK, and barbed bat. Andre waited for the moment to strike.

Markus's POV:

"What does it look like?" Markus asked. "I don't know start destroying shit" north told him. Each bullet they shot rang out. They hit something, and Amanda felt pain for a second. Markus found out that there was a AI generator, different for an Android generator, Markus started to destroying it.

Andre's POV:

Amanda started to convulse on the ground and got up. "I-what's going on?" Amanda asked. "Hello Amanda" Andre said like jigsaw. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Destroying You, isn't it obvious" Andre responded to her. Andre grabbed his bat and smashed her head into virtual pieces.

(In the virtual Connor mind, she would turn into a being in his mind instead of an AI)

The two exited the his mind. Connor felt free, "now that Amanda's gone we or I need to finish kamsky" Andre told them. Andre walked toward the direction of kamsky's luxury home


	15. Hello kamsky, i want to play a game

The day was normal. Connor told Andre the location to kamsky's home and Andre was off. He walked down the streets. Each street secluded from the rest. He felt the cold fill his lungs, he walked down each street seeing the same exact houses.

He managed to find the exact house. Surprisingly the lights were on. Andre walked through the house and met Chloe. "Hello, why are you here?" She said. Andre grabbed her arm with is android are and said "you are free", "where is he?" Andre asked her. She pointed to the room with the pool that Connor had went into with hank where he didn't shoot Chloe.

"You need to leave Chloe and go to Garrett he'll get you to where you need" Andre told her. Andre went into the room, he saw the room chairs and a giant pool in the middle of the room. "Hello Andre, hows life treating you?" Kamsky asked, "peachy, just fucking peachy" Andre said clenching his teeth.

"Why have you come?" He asked, "well I came here to ask what is the best way to kill somebody?" Andre asked. "Well it would be chained up and left to starve or dehydrate" kamsky responded. Andre told kamsky he was going to get a glass of shine. Kamsky came out of the pool and was confronted with a man in a pig mask, fake blood down the sides of the eyes of the mask, Fake hair. Kamsky tried his best to fight him off.

Kamsky was drugged with an anesthetic. He looked up and saw the man who did it, the pig mask was removed and it was revealed to be Andre.

Kamsky let out one last sentence before passing out, "what the fuck?"

Andre picked up his knocked out body and put it in kamsky's car. Andre grabbed his gas can and poured gasoline in the house, the smell of gas filled the house, Andre grabbed his lighter given by Kamsky for his service and threw it in the gas with the lighter lit. The sight of flames filled the enjoyment of kamsky's world destroyed. Andre drove the car into a familiar house. "The nerve gas house" Andre said with a sigh of happiness.

The room was pitch black and kamsky couldn't see anything he could me but not far, something was restricting him. In the dark Kamsky found something, it was a tape recorder. He played it to hear Andre and jigsaw's voice as if it was pre recorded.

"Hello Kamsky, you see the way you treat android and how people perceive them, is rotten just like your soul. Some people are so ungrateful to be alive but not you not anymore."

Kamsky saw Andre next to the door. "Why are you doing this?" Kamsky asked, "redemption" Andre responded. "Game over" Andre said like jigsaw. The door closed with a great slam.

As Andre walked away he could hear the screams of Kamsky echoeing throughly the nerve gas corridors

Andre got into the car and drove to the church.


	16. You’re fine to go

Andre arrived to the church. Everyone with their weapons drawn. "What's up bitches" Andre said, like Ed from Shaun of the dead, Markus walked up to Andre. "Where the hell did you get this?" Markus asked. "Let's just say the person who owns this is going to die of either starvation or dehydration" Andre told him, "Kamsky" Markus asked. "Yep" Andre told him. "Oh and I heard that they are falling back until they can figure out what to do next" Andre included to them. "Well that means you can go" north said to him.

"What?" Andre, Connor, and Garrett said in unison. "You guys can go, we can take it from here" north told them. "Could we take the car?" Garret asked. "Sure I don't know who could use it" she replied to him.

The three men got into the car and drove. The cold air seaping through the car. "God I don't know what Kara and Alice will think about this" Andre said realizing they probably think he's dead. "Well it will be a big surprise" Connor told him. "But they'll think I'm back from the dead"


	17. Christmas day

Andre, Connor, and Garrett get to roses brothers house. The honk of the horn at the house shocked everyone, but they ignored it. "Well I guess we go right the fuck in" Andre whispered to them.

Andre walked up with Connor behind him and Garrett on the sidewalk. Rose's brother opened the door and was face to face with Andre, andre raised his hand and put one finger on his lip to make rose's brother to tell him to be quiet.

Rose's brother, walked away. Kara on the couch and Alice on the floor sitting. Andre walked in silently, "well, what is Christmas without a big suprise" Andre said to everyone, emerging out into the hallway. Alice got up and ran to him crying with joy. Kara was shocked to see him.

"Told you I'd be back" Andre told Kara kissing her. Garrett leaned on the frame of the doorway Connor behind him. "The guys are here because they don't have a place to stay" Andre told Kara holding her. "Well they could live with us until we get a real house. So we can all live together" Kara told him her head on his chest hugging him. Andre walked into the kitchen and dialed a number, "hey Andrew, start the super computer. I'll be at the factory in a few days, get aelita, odd, ulrich, yumi, and Jeremy. The computer isn't done with yet. See you there" Andre told the man named Andrew on the phone.


End file.
